Freedom
by antishock
Summary: The Kyuubi was an idiot. He never realized he could force five tails of chakra into his container and get the boy to realease the seal. But that is in a different world. This world has a more intelligent Kyuubi. Now the roles are switched. The Kyuubi is free and the humans are trapped.


**Freedom**

**Summary: The Kyuubi was an idiot. He never realized he could force five tails of chakra into his container and get the boy to release the seal. But that is in a different world. This world has a more intelligent Kyuubi. Now the roles are switched. The Kyuubi is free and the humans are trapped.**

**I never understood why the Kyuubi didn't do this. I got this from the Pein Arc when Naruto gave in and almost released the seal. But that was when Naruto had his eight tail, so his father was able to stop him. But what if the Kyuubi manages to make Naruto give in earlier in life, but instead of eight tails, it will be five, thus, the Fourth Hokage can't come to stop Naruto.**

Dark fic

Begin:

The Kyuubi watched as the Shinigami shoot its arms into him. He felt pain, and he roared. He felt this sucking sensation and he looked towards the brat on the pedestal that he was going to be sealed in. How dare they! How dare they seal him into a fleshbag! He struggled against the Shinigami's power, but he knew it was futile, for, the Shinigami had thirty-four tails of chakra. The sucking sensation grew, and then the Kyuubi saw black.

* * *

Black was all he saw. Nothing different, just darkness. After a few hours of waiting in the darkness, a piece of light shed itself on him. It continued to grow until it was big enough to show a few centimeters away from him. It kept growing until it showed him the cage he was in. The Kyuubi walked to the seal on the other side of the gate and tried to take it off only to get thrown backwards. The Kyuubi growled at the seal and then he went to sleep.

* * *

When the Kyuubi next woke up, it was when its container was fighting a masked nin who apparently killed the boy's friend. The Kyuubi grinned as he watched the boy unconsciously try to call on his chakra. Well, if the boy wants it, why didn't he just ask! The Kyuubi sent five tails of chakra into the boy and watched as the blue eyed kid go crazy and kill the masked nin in less than a second. Then two fighting nins were killed by Naruto. Finally, a girl with pink hair and a civilian were split in half, head to groin. The Kyuubi laughed crazily at the destruction. The Kyuubi called on Naruto, bringing him into his mind.

A few seconds later, a rabid Naruto entered the cage and started to run around, trying to find something to kill.

"Boy, do you wish to kill more?" The Kyuubi asked as the boy turned his attention to the giant fox. The boy nodded his head quickly, patience running out. The Kyuubi laughed. This was to easy! "See this piece of paper on the cage?" The boy nodded. "Take it off and people will appear, waiting to be killed." The boy's face brightened up and he rushed to the seal and... ripped it off.

"HAHAHA! NOW YOU SHALL ALL DIE YOU PATHETIC HUMANS!" The Kyuubi roared as a white light enveloped him.

The Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere, with all of its killing intent and chakra with it. _0nly if I had my yin chakra back with me, this would be so much more fun._, the Kyuubi thought as he rushed to Wave, intent on destroying it to the last molecule.

Screams of terror were heard seconds later as the huge mob Inari brung was killed. Gato who had come to the bridge saw the giant fox running around and recognized it as the supposedly dead Nine-tails. He ran in fear from the monster and jumped on his boat with the thugs quickly following him.

* * *

News reached Konoha the next day. A messanger dropped dead for exhaustion after he delivered his message to the Hokage. Hiruzen's face went wide when he read it. He kept this news quite as he prepared to go on a journey. A journey to find the Kyuubi and seal it yet again. Sarutobi sighed, _Why did it have to come with this, _was what he thought.

* * *

The journey was a failure, and the orphan that the Hokage had used wasn't able to hold the yang chakra inside of it. The Hokage died from getting his soul ripped out by the Shinigami.

The Kyuubi still roamed earth and carnage followed it. Kumo was destroyed a week ago and it was on its way to Iwa.

Two days later the Kyuubi made it to Iwa and destroyed it completely in an hour. Any resistance that was made was easily terminated. Two months later, the only village left was Konoha. Everyone was ready, and all the jounins learnd the Dead Consuming seal incase the first one didn't work. They had fifty babies ready to go. The genin were to stay in the middle of Konoha and throw weapons or use jutsus if possible at the Kyuubi. The chunin would go right next to the gates and make barricades that would hold the Kyuubi back if it were to get past all the sealing attempts. The Jounins will be in the forest along with the Anbu. The Anbu will keep the Kyuubi busy while the jounins will get in position to seal the bijuu.

All the ninjas waited nervously because the Kyuubi would attack today. The civilians were already evacuated yesterday. They all waited, the genins in the middle of Konoha, the Chunins at the gates, and the Jounins with the Anbus in the forest. Then they felt it. Their vision swam when they felt the killing intent of the Kyuubi.

The next few hours were full of fighting and destruction. Many ninjas fell, but not one jounin managed to get the Kyuubi sealed in a baby because the baby combusted as soon as it was fully sealed. The Kyuubi destroyed all of Konoha and went on its way.

* * *

**My thoughts on what would've happened if the Kyuubi was smarter. The Fourth didn't appear because the seal was set to let him out when Naruto was in the eighth tail state and about to go to ninth. Since Naruto had five tails and he never trained with the Kyuubi's chakra before, he immediately became bloodthirsty. People are going to say the seal will hold back the chakra, but if that is true, then in Shippuden, why did Naruto go into the fourth tail state? Why in the Pein arc did Naruto go into the eighth tail state? If Naruto is feeling rage, then the Kyuubi would be able to give more chakra to Naruto. Remember when Pein almost killed Hinata? Naruto went crazy? That's the same at the bridge. Naruto thought Sasuke died, and he was filled with so much rage that the Kyuubi was able to give him five tails of chakra. **


End file.
